


【芹源】Sweet Fucker

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *啪啪啪三十题之二十四：大腿上的淤青。





	【芹源】Sweet Fucker

做爱做得太过分了，其实也就是这么一回事，泷谷源治盯着自己大腿上被掐出来的青紫，忍不住思考了一秒他和芹泽到底是在做爱还是打架，结论是两者都有——爽得五佛升天，痛得半死不活。早上芹泽顶着肿成猪头的脸出去打工，而他日上三竿还屁股疼得下不来床，真他妈的何苦冤冤相报。  
  
时生和伊崎都曾经对他们搞在一起这件事表现出了一脸幽怨，不为什么，只为他俩搞在一起简直能够随时随地拆大楼，铃兰本来就岌岌可危的建筑在他俩产生的核能效应下脆弱得仿佛刚出生的小鸡仔，而校长老母鸡都不知道已经往时生和伊崎面前哭了几次。虽然泷谷每回都会认真反省不要破坏公物，可怒火中烧或者精虫上脑的时候谁他妈还管那么多，先揍再说，先做再说。后果就是俩人被强烈建议去开房，作为一个有良知有道德的人，要拒绝公共场合Play。  
  
泷谷源治咬着牙从床上爬起来，他还得赶在十二点之前退房，然而现在下地都腿软，屁股到腰那一块像被枪打了似的突突突地痛——也确实是被芹泽的「枪」打了没错，那混蛋做爱时就是脱缰的野马，怎么狂怎么来，哪怕泷谷源治的妖怪体力也差点被他干得合不拢腿。事后还要往他嘴里塞一根烟，揉着他后面那个洞说「宝贝儿你明天还去学校不」，附赠一脸餍足的坏笑，看得泷谷源治恨不得夹死他。  
  
电话响了，来自某穷鬼。  
  
「宝贝儿，还在睡？」  
  
——宝贝你个头，说多少次了再这样叫就把你打包沉东京湾。  
  
「……醒了。」  
  
——屁股痛得起不来而已。  
  
「你再睡久一点也没关系，我多付了一天的房钱。」  
  
「哈？」泷谷源治内心有些懵逼，如果他会英文的话，现在能表达出他心情的短语是What the Fuсk. 「你他妈不会今晚还要做？不对你哪来的钱？」昨天还跟我假哭说最后两张福泽谕吉都用来开房了呢？  
  
「打工的地方发了奖金。」电话那头的笑意越来越明显，「我这不是怕你走不了三步就要跪吗。」  
  
「……小看我？」  
  
「哪敢，我脸还肿着呢，早上店长还问我是不是惹上道上的人了。」  
  
「你怎么说的……」  
  
「老实说啊，我马子揍的呗。」  
  
「滚蛋！谁是你马子！——嘶！」  
  
芹泽听到电话那头咚地一声，有什么砸到了地板上，接着某人吃痛的抽气声。「……宝贝儿，你扯到蛋了？」  
  
泷谷源治是腿一软摔到了地上，完美诠释了芹泽对他走不了三步就要跪的预言。然而丢什么不能丢面子，他咬牙切齿忍着疼才迸出一句：「……你才扯到蛋，你全家都扯到蛋。」  
  
电话那头低低地笑起来，反而奇妙地安抚了泷谷那些不满的小情绪：「反正钱都付了，多休息一会吧，源。」  
  
「……哦。」心脏莫名其妙颤了一下，一定是因为摔狠了的缘故。泷谷源治捏着电话，想了想又忍不住问了一句：「你今天几点下班？」  
  
「这就想我了？等着吧，今晚继续操到你喊爸爸。」  
  
「……我他妈才没喊过好吗！去死吧！死穷鬼！」

 

FIN.


End file.
